Cartoon Network Studios/On-Screen Logos
Legend (on episode, movie, or pilot-exclusive variants) *'Bold' - production year of a show's episodes, movies, or pilots. *''Italics'' - airing year of episodes, movies, or pilots (including those that were released online) 1996–1997 CartoonNetworkstudios1996.jpg|''Awfully Lucky'' (1995/''1997'') CartoonNetworkstudios1996Dexter.jpg|used in Inflata Dee Dee/Can't Nap/Monstory (S1 E13) in Dexter's Laboratory Cartoonnetworkstudiosyellow1997.jpg|''Snoot's New Squat'' (1996/''1997'') Cartoonnetworkstudiosred1997.jpg|''Malcom and Melvin'' (1995/''1997'') cartoonnetworkstudiosblue1997.jpg 2001; 2006 CartoonNetworkStudios2000.PNG|''Codename: Kids Next Door'' (2000) b7202e2e137f2fd9bf43e267f87bbaca.png|''My Freaky Family'' (2001) and IMP, Inc. (2001) c03895f50056c3ba8f3d6f2cec18b3d6.png|''Korgoth of Barbaria'' (2006) 2001–2007 Vlcsnap-2016-03-11-20h47m27s54.png CartoonnetworkStudiosPowerpuffGirls2003.png 6eb559062d582942c80e2b8cd25ce099.png Vlcsnap-2016-03-11-21h24m36s119.png GW187H134.png|''Time Squad'' timesquad.jpg|''Time Squad'' red variant. Cartoonnetworkstudiossamuraijack.png|''Samurai Jack'' Cartoon Network Studies character Samurai Jack orange 2002.JPG|''Samurai Jack'' orange variation Cartoonnetworkstudiosdexterslabvariant.jpg|''Dexter's Laboratory'' Vlcsnap-2015-09-04-19h21m40s28.png|''The Powerpuff Girls'' (2002-2005) and The Powerpuff Girls Movie (2002) CartoonnetworkStudiosPowerpuffGirls20032.png|''The Powerpuff Girls'' 96af4c364a8f95424acf0d026f56ff6d.png| Widescreen version seen on The Powerpuff Girls Movie (2002) GW177H130.jpg|''Grim and Evil/''The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (2001-2004) Cartoonnetworkstudiosgrimbilly.png|''Grim and Evil''/''The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy'' variant 2002–2003 Fin.jpg Ecf7468ad2989f1592354e401c1041c8.jpg 2003–2005; 2009 CartoonnetworkStudiosPowerpuffGirls20032AOLTimeWarner.png vlcsnap-2015-08-29-00h31m32s199.png vlcsnap-2015-08-29-00h45m49s13.png|Squished version seen on The Powerpuff Girls Rule! (2008/''2009'') The Powerpuff Girls 10th Anniversary special episode 2004–2012 iTuR5nlKLM-UM2rGU6njpA9435.jpg FWoCddUMMThrr5o9hsQ2qQ390968.jpg dd05b003cc298005f1d0977c83aeee94.jpg 309f8f1377ae77a2187b9bad23a920bc.jpg Cartoonnetworkstudios2005widescreen169.png Cartoon Network Studios Logo (2004).jpg Cartoon Network Studios Logo (2004) II.jpg Cartoon Network Studios Logo (2004) with the Time Warner Byline.jpg Cartoon Network Studios Logo (2004; Widescreen).jpg Cartoon Network Studios Logo (2004; Widescreen) II.jpg Cartoon Network Studios Logo (2004; Widescreen) with the Time Warner Byline.jpg Cartoon Network Studios Logo (2006; Ben 10 Version).jpg Cartoon Network Studios Logo (2006; Ben 10 Version; Widescreen).jpg D6c0b2c386555131f1ec80fe710b82e1.png Cartoonnetworkjohnnybravo.jpg|''Johnny Bravo'' (2004) CartoonnetworkstudiosmegasXLR.png|''Megas XLR'' (2004-2005) Cartoonnetworkstudiosfosters.png|''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'' (2004-2009) Cartoonnetworkstudioscamplazlo.png|''Camp Lazlo'' (2005-2008) Gympart.png|''My Gym Partner's a Monkey'' (2005-2008) Cartoonnetworkstudiossquirrelboy.jpg|''Squirrel Boy'' (2006-2007) Cartoonnetworkstudiosjuniperlee.jpg|''The Life and Times of Juniper Lee'' (2006-2007) Cartoonnetworkstudiosclassof3000.png|''Class of 3000'' (2006-2008) Cartoonnetworkstudiosben10.png|''Ben 10'' (2007-2008) and Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix (2007) Cartoonnetworkstudiosoutofjimmyshead.jpg|''Out of Jimmy's Head'' (2007-2008) ChowderCNS.png|''Chowder'' (2007-2010) Cartoonnetworkstudiosben10alienforce.png|''Ben 10: Alien Force/''Ultimate Alien (2008-2012) and Ben 10: Alien Swarm (2009) Cartoonnetworkstudiosunderfisthalloweenbash.png|''Underfist: Halloween Bash'' (2008) Cartoonnetworkstudiosthemarvelousmisadventuresofflapjack.jpg|''The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack'' (2008-2010) Cartoonnetworkstudiosadventuretime.png|''Adventure Time'' (2010) GW218H121.jpg|''Generator Rex'' (2010) 2003–2005 Loj.jpg Uo.jpg 2007 Cartoon Network Studios Ben 10 Race Against Time variant.png|''Ben 10: Race Against Time'' (2007) 2010–2013 GW247H138.jpg|''Tower Prep'' (2010), Level Up (2012-2013) and Incredible Crew (2012-2013) GW195H138.png|''Ben 10: Omniverse'' (2012-2013) vlcsnap-2015-10-13-21h27m06s249.png|''Tome of the Unknown'' (2013) Cn2010adventuretime.jpg|''Adventure Time'' (2010-2013) Cn2010regularshow.jpg|''Regular Show'' (2010-2013) GW185H137.jpg|''Sym-Bionic Titan'' (2010-2011) Upp.jpg|''Generator Rex'' (2011-2013) CEWN.jpg|''The Problem Solverz'' (2011) SMFA Better Quality.PNG|''Secret Mountain Fort Awesome'' (2011-2012) 2013–present xUeq25qT87bbpgRjpSHyXQ35514.jpg V_n6acgXLEqCoRDkQJbxJA332611.jpg|''Mixels'' (2014-2016) vlcsnap-2015-10-13-21h17m48s51.png|''(Behind) Over the Garden Wall'' (2015) CN 2010 logo withe the 2013 CNS logo.jpg|''(Behind) Adventure Time'' (2015) CartoonNetworkStudios-RegularShowTheMovie.PNG|''Regular Show: The Movie'' trailer (2015) Cartoon Network Studios logo (2013, expanded).png|''Uncle Grandpa'' (2013-2017) TsODNLo_i0gtRRYayK-1ZQ85987.jpg|''Regular Show'' (2013-2017) and Regular Show: The Movie (2015) cartoon network 2013 - adventure time.png|''Adventure Time'' (2013-2018) vlcsnap-2014-02-18-22h41m07s141.png|''Steven Universe'' (pilot and series; 2013-present) Screenshot 2016-06-12 at 20.11.46.png|''My Science Fiction Project'' (Pilot) (2013) Screenshot 2016-06-12 at 20.13.02.png|''Paranormal Roommates'' (Pilot) (2013) Screenshot 2016-06-12 at 20.14.44.png|''Lakewood Plaza Turbo!'' (Pilot) (2013) GW222H124.jpg|''Mixels'' (2014-2016) B10 0 var.PNG|''Ben 10: Omniverse'' (2014) Clarence_(2014).png|''Clarence'' pilot (2014) kggqvyK4VjpY_jzKWNxBuQ88536.png|''Clarence'' (2014-2018) LongLiveTheRoyals.png|''Long Live The Royals'' (Pilot) (2014) GW223H127.png|''AJ's Infinite Summer'' (Pilot) (2014) GW243H134.jpg|''Black Dynamite'' (Season 2, 2014) vlcsnap-2014-11-04-03h11m20s63.png|''Over the Garden Wall'' (2014) GW233H135.jpg|''Pillywag's Mansion'' (2014) GW238H136.jpg|''Back to Backspace'' (2014) Screenshot 2016-06-12 at 20.16.46.png|''We Bare Bears'' (Pilot) (2014) Screenshot 2016-06-12 at 20.18.47.png|''Ridin' With Burgress'' (Pilot) (2015) Screenshot 2016-06-12 at 20.19.18.png|''Jammers'' (Pilot) (2015) Screenshot 2016-06-12 at 20.19.33.png|''Twelve Forever'' (Pilot) (2015) Cartoon_Network_Studios_(We_Bare_Bears_-_2015).jpg|''We Bare Bears'' (2015-present) Screenshot 2016-06-12 at 20.21.13.png|''We Bare Bears'' (2015-Present) (Version 2) Screenshot 2016-06-12 at 20.22.04.png|''Long Live The Royals'' (2015) Cartoon Network Studios (Uncle Grandpa - 2015).png|''Uncle Grandpa'' ' (2015) Episode: Guest Directed Shorts Screenshot 2016-06-12 at 20.22.10.png|''Long Live The Royals'' (2015) Screenshot 2016-06-12 at 20.22.17.png|''Long Live The Royals'' (2015) Episode: 3 Screenshot 2016-06-12 at 20.22.28.png|''Long Live The Royals'' (2015) Episode: 4 Screenshot 2016-06-12 at 20.24.29.png|''Meddlen Meddows'' (Pilot; 2009/''2015'') Screenshot 2016-06-12 at 20.24.51.png|''Spleenstab'' (pilot 2009/''2015'') Screenshot 2016-06-12 at 20.25.15.png|''YES!'' (Pilot; 2009/''2015'') Screenshot 2016-06-12 at 20.25.44.png|''Danger Planet'' (Pilot; 2009/''2015'') CN Studios Adventure Time Bad Jubies.jpg|''Adventure Time'' (2016) - Episode: ? Screenshot 2016-06-12 at 20.23.14.png|''The Powerpuff Girls'' (Reboot) (2016-present) GW343H191.jpg.jpg|''Bottom's Butte'' (2015/''2016'') GW342H192.jpg.png|''Apple & Onion'' (Pilot; 2016) 3DogBand.jpg|''3 Dog Band'' (Pilot; 2009) Baloobaloob.jpg|''Baloobaloob's Fun Park'' (Pilot; 2009) LeDoor.jpg|''Le Door'' (Pilot; 2009) Maruined.jpg|''Maruined'' (Pilot; 2009) Borneos.jpg|''The Borneos'' (Pilot; 2009) MannyandKhan.jpg|''The Awesome Chronicles of Manny & Khan'' (Pilot; 2009) Screenshot 2016-09-06 at 13.04.38.png|''Mighty Magiswords'' (2016-present) Screenshot 2016-10-06 at 10.47.46.png|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2016-2017) - Season 1 Episode 1-40: The Filth to Omni-Tricked: Part 4 GW317H178.jpg.png|''Infinity Train'' (2016) CN Studios Victor and Valentino.jpg|''Victor and Valentino'' (2016) CN Studios Samurai Jack 2017.png|''Samurai Jack'' (Revival; 2017) CNS Welcome to My Life.png|''Welcome to My Life'' (2015/''2017'') Unnamed image (34).png|''OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes'' (2017-present) CNS Ben 10 2017 Out to Launch variant.png|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2017) - Episode 41: Out to Launch CNS Ben 10 2016 Can I Keep It variant.png|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2017) - Episode 42: Can I Keep It? CN Studios Ben 10 Battle at Biggie Box.png|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2017) - Episode 43: Battle at Biggie Box CN Studios Ben 10 Bon Voyage variant.JPG|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2017) - Episode 44: Bon Voyage CNS logo Ben 10 Mayhem in Mascot (4).JPG|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2017) - Episode 45: Mayhem in Mascot CN Studios Ben 10 Screamcatcher variant.png|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2017) - Episode 46: Screamcatcher CNS logo Ben 10 Vote Zombozo.JPG|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2017) - Episode 47: Vote Zombozo CN Studios Ben 10 Animorphosis variant.JPG|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2017) - Episode 48: Animorphosis CN Studios Ben 10 reboot The 11th Alien Part 1 variant.PNG|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2017) - Episode 49: The 11th Alien: Part 1 CN Studios Ben 10 The 11th Alien variant.PNG|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2017) - Episode 50: The 11th Alien: Part 2 GW308H178.png|''Tiggle Winks'' (2017) GW309H176.png|''Craig of the Creek'' (Pilot; 2017) GW308H177.png|''Summer Camp Island'' (2017) CNS logo Ben 10 High Stress Express.JPG|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2017/''2018'') - Episode 51: High Stress Express CNS logo Ben 10 Creature Feature.JPG|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2017/''2018'') - Episode 52: Creature Feature CN Studios Ben 10 Drone On.JPG|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2017/''2018'') - Episode 53: Drone On CN Studios Ben 10 reboot Safari Sabad variant.PNG|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2017/''2018'') - Episode 54: Safari Sa'Bad CN Studios logo Ben 10 reboot on Cartoon Network Ben 10 credits.png|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2017) - Episode ?: ? (displayed on Ben 10 Reboot credits on Cartoon Network) CNS Ben 10 Reboot The Nature of Things variant.png|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2017/''2018'') - Episode 55: The Nature of Things CNS logo Ben 10 Assault on Pancake Palace.JPG|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2017/''2018'') - Episode 56: Assault on Pancake Palace CNS logo Ben 10 Bomzobo Lives.JPG|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2017/''2018'') - Episode 57: Bomzobo Lives CN Studios Ben 10 The Sound and the Furry.png|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2017/''2018'') - Episode 58: The Sound and the Furry CN Studios Ben 10 King Koil.png|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2017/''2018'') - Episode 59: King Koil CNS Ben 10 Reststop Roustabout.png|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2017/''2018'') - Episode 60: Reststop Roustabout CNS logo Craig of the Creek.png|''Craig of the Creek'' (Series; 2018) CN Studios logo Apple and Onion series.jpg|''Apple and Onion'' (Series; 2018) Ben 10 reboot season 2 that's the stuff screenshot.png|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2017/''2018'') - Episode 61: That's the Stuff CNS logo Ben 10 Reboot Half Sies variant.png|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2017/''2018'') - Episode 62: Half Sies CNS logo Ben 10 Reboot Xingos Back variant.PNG|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2017/''2018'') - Episode 63: Xingo's Back CNS logo Ben 10 Reboot Bounty Ball variant.png|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2017/''2018'') - Episode 64: Bounty Ball Ben 10 reboot season 2 episode fear the fogg part 2 screenshot.png|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2017/''2018'') - Episode 65: Fear the Fogg Ben 10 reboot season 2 the charm offensive end credits (end song Theme) screenshot.png|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2017/''2018'') - Episode 66: The Charm Offensive Ben 10 reboot season 2 episode super villian team up part 2 screenshot.png|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2017/''2018'') - Episode 67: Super Villain Team Up Ben 10 reboot season 2 the feels screenshot.png|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2017/''2018'') - Episode 68: The Feels Ben 10 reboot season 2 episode chicken nuggets of wisdom part 2 screenshot.png|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2017/''2018'') - Episode 69: Chicken Nuggets of Wisdom Ben 10 reboot season 2 past aliens present screenshot.png|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2017/''2018'') - Episode 70: Past Aliens Present Ben 10 Reboot Season 2 Episode 31 All Koiled Up Part 2 screenshot.png|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2017/''2018'') - Episode 71: All Koiled Up Ben 10 Reboot Season 2 Episode 33 Ye Olde Laser Duel FULL Episode HD screenshot.png|''Ben 10'' (Reboot; 2017/''2018'') - Episode 73: Ye Olde Laser Duel In-credit versions 2010–2013 vlcsnap-2015-10-15-12h48m33s201.png|''Adventure Time: The Camber of Frozen Blades'' (2011) vlcsnap-2015-09-04-20h48m01s162.png|''Regular Show'' (2013) 2013–present RS-2014-CNS.jpg|''Regular Show'' (2014-2015) RS-Birthday-Gift-CNS.jpg|''Regular Show'' (2015-2017) vlcsnap-2015-10-14-20h02m14s150.png|''Regular Show: The Movie'' (2015) Videos Cartoon Network Studios The Powerpuff Girls-Cartoon Network (2003) Cartoon Network Studios (2005, 16-9 Laser) Cartoon Network Studios 2013 logo - Regular Show version remastered -4K- Cartoon Network Studios Logo The Powerpuff Girls 2016 Category:Cartoon Network Studios Category:Cartoon Network Category:Television production companies of the United States Category:Special logos Category:Other Category:Turner Broadcasting System Category:Time Warner Category:Film production companies of the United States Category:AT&T